If
by iwantcandy1997
Summary: If i was your girl. Yuri


Christie Monteiro was sitting at the bar by herself feeling a bit horny till she spot a young brunette woman with a ponytail wearing glasses sitting alone herself.

_Sittin' over here, starin' in your face  
With lust in my eyes, sure don't give a damn  
And ya don't know that I've been dreamin'  
Of ya in my fantasy_

_Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin' you to fulfill my needs  
Think what you want, let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to…_

Christie had walked confidently over to the woman and sat down next to her.

"It sucks being lonely in a bar, huh?"

"Tell me about it, this is the third time I've been stood up."

"Well, that's no reason for us girls not to have fun."

"Well yeah that's true."

"What's your name?" Christie asked.

"I'm Julia, Julia Chang."

"Oh you're Chinese?"

"No my mother half Chinese not my real mother my foster mother. "

"Oh well, I really don't pick up girls but you've definitively caught my eye today."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls but I like the way think though." Christie let out a chuckle.

"Say why don't you let me buy you a drink then later we could go back to my place."

"I'm not sure I would like to be able to walk down the street."

"With me sweetheart I won't let you fall."

"Sure, what the hell?"

_If I was your girl, oh, the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name, I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman, the things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't, then I won't, but if I was your girl_

The girls then arrived back to Christie's place.

"Nice place you have here, you live alone?"

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable." Julia had sat in a chair as Christie sat with her looking at her chest.

"I hope you don't mind me sayin' this but you have nice tits. There really sitting up high."

"Aww you're so sweet!" Julia smiled. Christie then started to play dirty and touched Julia's cheek making Julia blush. Christie leaned forward and kissed Julia on the lips, Julia had never kissed a woman before but somehow she doesn't feel so frighten by this. Christie stopped and looked deep in Julia's eyes she grabbed her hand and lead her to her bedroom.

_Allow me some time to play with your mind_

_And you'll get there again and again_

_Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_

_Take your time 'cause we've got all time, ooh. _

_You on the rise as you're touchin' my thighs _

_And let me know what you like, if you like I'll go_

_Down, down, down, down, da, down, down _

_I'll hold you in my hand and maybe…_

Christie and Julia were naked and were kissing each other in private areas. Julia had groped Christie taking her chocolate nipple in her mouth making Christie moan in pleasure. Christie hand was rubbing against Julia's cunt, Julia had stopped and moaned at the feeling of Christie's touch.

"Suck me, Christie." She begged. Christie was aroused at her voice as she laid her down and went to her vagina and sucked on her pearl. Julia moaned feeling Christie's tongue on her pussy, Christie had stopped and started fingering her cunt so fast Julia wanted to cum soon as she stuck her finger inside her.

"Oh yes Christie! Oh fuck, keep going! Faster baby! Ooh!" Christie had went faster seeing she was enjoying this.

"You like that, baby! Tell me how it feels!"

"Oh fuck it feels so good. OOH FUCK!" Julia had cum on Christie. Christie had juice all over her as she kissed Julia again.

"Can it be my turn, Christie?"

"Sure baby," Christie had laid on her back and let Julia have a turn. Julia stuck her finger in her mouth then inside of Christie and started fingering.

"Uhn," Christie gasped feeling Julia's finger inside her.

"Yeah baby that's it, ooh…more! Fuck!" Christie moaned loving the feeling of Julia finger inside.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Christie shouted as she was gonna cum.

"Cum for me, Christie." Julia insisted. Christie had orgasmed on Julia. Julia pulled her finger out liked the juice.

"Oh fuck that was so good." Julia panted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Christie said

_If I was your girl, ooh the things I do to you._


End file.
